With conventional semiconductor packaging, assembling or marking processes, static electricity may accumulate in or on a semiconductor device, which may be thereafter discharged during the moving, assembling, testing and marking of the semiconductor device. As a result, semiconductor devices frequently are damaged due to electrical discharge. So far, no adequate means has been provided that allows static electricity generated in or on the semiconductor device to be discharged during processing.
Undesired discharge of static electricity can cause an increase in the defect rate for the semiconductor devices and a deterioration in productivity. Further, the damage of semiconductor devices due to the discharge of static electricity during marking or assembling processes or the like has resulted in significant economic loss.